


Reflections II

by Brumeier



Series: Reflections Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney reflecting on his life, on a very important day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections II

They were standing so close that Rodney could see himself reflected back in John’s eyes. He wasn’t the same man he’d been six years ago, though he didn’t need a reflection to tell him that, and he couldn’t help wondering exactly what John saw when he looked at him.

In some ways Rodney was better than he’d been: he was surrounded by people he literally trusted with his life; he’d learned to put others ahead of himself when it really mattered; he could hold his own in a fire fight. But not all the changes were for the better, because he also knew loss and paralyzing fear. He knew he was capable of terrible, destructive things.

John blinked his eyes and Rodney’s thoughts fell away. Once more he became aware of the lapping waves against the pier, the blue sky stretched out in clear expanse over his head, and the hushed anticipation of the small group gathered behind him.

The past was just that, over and done with. All that mattered right now was this moment: John’s strong hands holding tightly to his own, the love in his eyes, and the words coming out of his smiling mouth.

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Just some fluff to kick off the SGA…10 Years Later Fest. Because I love my boys and I want them to be happy. ::grins::
> 
> This is my second time dabbling with drabbles for this fandom. If you're interested, the first one is called [Reflections](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638305/chapters/2985757).


End file.
